Dynasty Rockstars
by BigLanyard
Summary: This is tale of a man who has lead a sheltered life, but becomes a legendary rockstar. This story encompasses the difficulties faced with someone in that world.


Part 1:

"Sun Ce, you useless maggot! Get down and give me twenty!"

Sun Ce stood timidly in front of the hulking mass that was Haung Gai, the manager of McMushroomhead. The customers where now trying to leave the establishment as quietly as possible for fear of their lives.

"You're a disgrace to the Sun Catering Empire. What would your father think? If I still was a marine drill instructor I'd open up a can of whoop ass on you!" Haung Gai then got started into his usual speech he made whenever Sun Ce made the slightest mistake.

"I've had enough of you, your fired Ce!" roared Haung Gai finally.

Sun Ce felt like he just got punched in the stomach. His father would not let him off with getting fired on his third day of work.

"You've got 3 seconds to get out of here before I get that can, boy." threatened Haung Gai.

Wasting no time at all Sun Ce ran for out door and began to curse Haung Gai.

"Fucking dickhead, dirty wankshaft, old cunt. All I did was give that guy wrong food. That smarmy looking git, 'I am the leader of a noble family, it must be an honour to serve me my McPoison burger with a Cooper helping of fries.' Then he had to go and make a big scene 'cause I gave him a McAlice burger." mocked Sun Ce.

Ce continued to wander Paradise City, not paying attention to where he was walking, and arrived at Soloway, one of the largest sandwhich chains in the world, also owned by the Sun Catering Empire. Ce looked in the window trying to find his old friend Zhou Yu, but thought he was skiving as usual when he was not found. Ce looked at his watch, wondering if Zhou Yu would be awake since he's not at work. It was twelve o'clock, knowing Zhou Yu he probably wasn't awake yet, but since Ce had nothing better to do and was dreading his next encounter with his father, decided to go to Zhou Yu's house.

Ce began the long walk to the outskirts of the city towards Zhou Yu's house. Along the way he seen his old friend Taishi Ci, with the same old depressed look on his face that he's had on since his girlfriend left him for a glam rocker.

"Hey, Taishi Ci what's up dude?" said Sun Ce.

"Hm? Oh Sun Ce, not a lot, just got fired again." replied Taishi Ci coming out of a daydream.

"Same here, I give some guy the wrong food, what you do?" asked Sun Ce.

"Didn't show up on time repeatedly, same as usual. I well at least it shouldn't hold me back in class anymore." answered Taish Ci.

"Yeah, you are pretty far behind since your always sleeping, but maybe you should take a break from school, until you get your head sorted out." said Sun Ce, not trying to hint that he was referring to Taishi Ci's break up.

"Huh? What are you talking about Ce? My heads fine." said Taisi Ci confused.

"Uhhh, nothing Ci, anyway, I got to go to Zhou Yu's now, I'll see you later Ci."

"OK, see you round."

They parted ways, and Sun Ce found the distance to Zhou Yu's house shorter than he remembered. He arrived and knocked the door. No answer. This didn't surprise Sun Ce in the slightest as Zhou Yu's parents would be at work at this time on a Saturday and he would be asleep. He went to open the door and let himself in, when it opened. Zhou Yu appeared on the other side of the door fully awake.

"Hey Sun Ce, I was right about to go look for you man!" said Zhou Yu.

"You were?"

"Yeah man! You've gotta hear this stuff man c'mon." said Zhou.

Intrigued, Ce followed him up the stairs to Zhou's bedroom.

"So what's so brilliant that I've got to hear?" asked Ce.

"One second, where the hell did I put that, aha, here it is!" mumbled Zhou as he threw things across his untidy room, looking for whatever it was he found. "Just wait 'til you hear this." He then put a vinyl record into a record player.

As Zhou spoke a sound that Ce never knew existed started to play. That sound, was rock 'n roll.

"What is this?" asked Ce.

"This," Zhou paused for suspense, "is, My Generation, by The Somebodies."

This was the first time Ce had heard any kind of music like this. He completely forgot about getting fired earlier, and having to face the wrath of his father when he went home. But none of that mattered, he found a way to rebel against his parents.

Ce and Zhou sat in Zhou's room for the rest of the day listening to old records that Zhous brother gave him.

"Shit, Ce it's half past twelve, you folks are gonna kill you!"

Suddenly all of the fear and dread that the rock had made disappear had returned, only worse. His father would surely skin him alive for being out this late and added with him getting fired from work and Ce didn't want to contemplate what was going to happen to him.

He bade Zhou farewell and left, not wanting to get into worse trouble than he was already in. Fortunately Ce lived close to Zhou so the walk wasn't that long.

Before Ce had even reached out his hand to grab the handle of his front door it swung open, and standing in the doorframe was Ce's father, Sun Jian, with such a terrifying look on his face it would scare a bat outa hell and put the fear of god in the devil.

"Where the fuck where you? First you get fired then you come home at this hour? Who do you think you are? Well? What have you got to say for yourself?" roared Jian with a glare that would petrify a bear.

What happened next amazed Ce, even though it was he who was doing it, he glared back and said,

"I was at Zhou's house."

Jian raised an eyebrow as Ce glared at him, mystified by what gave his son this new courage. Then, seemingly finding out what it was, Jian smiled, and walked back to the living room and went back to watching TV. As Ce quietly crept up the stairs, slightly confused as to what just happened, he heard his parents talk.

"You didn't shout at him that much." said his mother.

"He's got the eye." replied Jian.

"The eye?" asked his mother.

"The Eye of Rock." replied Jian.


End file.
